Stay Strong
by Spottedmask12
Summary: Moons after the Dark Forest has been defeated a blind kit is born into Riverclan. Her name is Featherkit. She is determined to become a warrior even though everyone believes she will be too weak. They believe that she is useless, and Featherkit is determined to prove them wrong.
1. Characters and Prologue

**A/N: This story has a message in it. My other stories are just about certain cats or friendship, but this one has an actual message in it. If you look onto my profile you will see that message. I hope you enjoy this story. It is my absolute favorite. –Spottedmask12**

Characters:

_**Riverclan**_:

**Leader**: Mistystar- _Gray she-cat with blue eyes_

**Deputy**: Reedwhisker- _Black tom_

**Medicine Cat**: Willowshine- _Gray tabby she-cat_

**Warriors**:

Mintfur- _Light gray tabby tom _**Apprentice**- Faithpaw

Minnowtail-_ Dark gray she-cat_

Mallownose- _Light brown tabby tom _**Apprentice**- Silentpaw

Robinwing- _Tortoiseshell and white tom_

Petalfur- _Gray and white she-cat _**Apprentice**- Streampaw

Grasspelt- _Light brown tom  
_Troutleap- _Pale gray tabby she-cat_

Mossyfur- _Brown and white she-cat_

Rushtail- _Light brown tabby tom_

Frozenstep- _White tom_

Runningheart- _Brown and white tom_

Stormfire- _Dark gray tom_

Mistfur- _Light gray she-cat with black stripes_

**Apprentices**:

Faithpaw- _Light gray and white she-cat_

Silentpaw- _Black tom with black eyes_

Streampaw- _Dark gray tom with white stripes_

**Queens**:

Fallanheart- _White she-cat with gray spots, mother to Frozenstep's __**Kits**_- Whitekit- _White she-kit_; Runkit- _Gray tom with light gray stripes_; Featherkit- _Light gray she-kit with cloudy blue eyes(blind)._

Iceblaze- _White she-cat, mother to Stormfire's __**Kits**_- Wingkit- _Gray she-kit with a very fluffy tail_; Hawkkit- _Brown tom with sharp blue eyes_; Ripplekit- _Light gray she-kit with black paws_; Rainkit- _White tom with dark gray patches._

**Elders**:

Pebblefoot- _Mottled gray tom_

Duskfur- _Brown tabby she-cat_

Mosspelt- _Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes_

_**Thunderclan**_:

**Leader**: Bramblestar- _Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

**Deputy**: Squirrelflight- _Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes _**Apprentice**- Dewpaw

**Medicine Cat**: Jayfeather- _Gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes_

**Warriors**:

Brackenfur- _Golden brown tabby tom _**Apprentice**- Amberpaw

Sorreltail- _Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes_

Cloudtail- _Long-haired white tom with blue eyes_

Brightheart- _White she-cat with ginger patches_

Thornclaw- _Golden brown tabby tom_

Whitewing- _White she-cat with green eyes_

Hazeltail- _Small gray and white she-cat _

Cinderheart- _Gray tabby she-cat_

Lionblaze- _Golden tabby tom with amber eyes_

Foxleap: _Reddish tabby tom_

Icecloud- _White she-cat _**Apprentice**- Snowpaw

Toadstep- _Black and white tom_

Bumblestripe- _Very pale gray tom with black stripes_

Ivypool- _Silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes_

Cherryfur- _Ginger she-cat_

Molestripe- _Brown and cream tom_

Lilypatch- _Dark tabby she-cat with white patches_

Seedtail- _Very pale ginger she-cat_

**Queens**:

Rosepetal- _Dark cream she-cat, mother to Foxleap's __**Kits**__: _Bearkit- _Dark brown tom; _Redkit- _Reddish brown tom with green eyes_

Dovewing- _Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Bumblestripe's __**Kits**__: _Bluekit- _Gray tom with dark blue eyes; _Maplekit- _Brown and black she-cat; _Littlekit- _Small black she-cat_

Briarlight- _Dark brown she-cat, expecting Jayfeather's kits_

Daisy- _Cream long-haired cat from the horseplace_

**Elders**:

Graystripe- _Long-haired gray tom_

Dustpelt- _Dark brown tabby tom_

Sandstorm- _Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes_

Millie- _Striped gray she-cat with blue eyes_

_**Shadowclan**_:

**Leader**: Rowanstar- _Ginger tom_

**Deputy**: Toadfoot- _Dark brown tom_

**Medicine Cat**: Littlecloud- _Very small tabby tom_

**Warriors**:

Oakfur- _Small brown tom_

Crowfrost- _Black and white tom _**Apprentice**- Shadowpaw

Snowbird- _Pure white she-cat_

Tawnypelt- _Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes _**Apprentice**- Songpaw

Owlclaw- _Light brown tabby tom_

Shrewfoot- _Gray she-cat with black feet_

Scorchfur- _Dark gray tom _**Apprentice**- Frogpaw

Tigerheart- _Dark brown tabby tom_

Dawnpelt- _Cream furred she-cat _**Apprentice**- Tanglepaw

Pinenose- _Black she-cat_

Ferretclaw- _Cream and gray tom_

Starlingwing- _Ginger tom_

Ivytail- _Black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat_

**Queens**:

Applefur- _Mottled brown she-cat, mother to Crowfrost's __**Kit**__: _Amberkit- _Brown and white she-cat with amber colored eyes_

Olivenose- _Tortoiseshell she-cat, mother to Owlclaw's __**Kits**__: _Patchkit- _Brown she-cat with white patches; _Beetlekit- _Brown tom; _Larchkit- _Tortoiseshell she-cat with brown spots_

**Elders**:

Whitewater- _White she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye_

Kinkfur- _Tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles_

_**Windclan**_:

**Leader**: Onestar- _Brown tabby tom_

**Deputy**: Ashfoot- _Gray she-cat_

**Medicine Cat**: Kestrelflight- _Mottled gray tom_

**Warriors**:

Crowfeather- _Dark gray tom_

Owlwhisker- _Light brown tabby tom_

Gorsetail- _Very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes_

Harespring- _Brown and white tom_

Leaftail- _Dark tabby tom with amber eyes_

Emberfoot- _Gray tom with two dark paws_

Heathertail- _Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes_

Swallowtail- _Dark gray she-cat_

Whiskerfoot- _Light brown tom_

Furzetail- _Gray and white she-cat_

Boulderfur- _Large pale gray tom_

**Queens**:

Whitetail- _Small white she-cat, mother to Gorsetail's __**Kits**__: _Windkit- _Gray she-cat with white paws; _Badgerkit- _White tom_

**Elders**:

Webfoot- _Dark gray tabby tom_

Tornear- _Tabby tom_

_**Prologue: Riverclan Camp**_

_ "Come on Fallanheart, you can do it!" Willowshine encouraged the young queen. Fallanheart groaned as she pushed again and finally a kit came. Willowshine started licking the kit fiercely to get it to start breathing before passing it to Iceblaze, who stood watching her sister fearfully. Iceblaze's kits had been born four days before and they slept next to their mother oblivious to the commotion._

_ "The next one is coming," Willowshine said tensely. Fallanheart yowled in pain as the next kit came out. Iceblaze immediately took it and started licking it._

_ "How many more/" Iceblaze asked._

_ "One more," Willowshine replied, "Come on Fallanheart only one more to go."_

_ With one last push the kit came out. Willowshine picked it up and started licking. After a bit Willowshine started licking her more fiercely._

_ "Oh no you don't," Willowshine muttered, "You are not giving up on life that easily."_

_ Fallanheart looked up fearfully and asked, "What's wrong with my kit/" Is it okay/"_

_ Willowshine sighed as she gave up, "This one won't start breathing. I'm sorry Fallanheart, but I think she was born dead."_

_ Fallanheart stared in shock for a minute then let out a yowl of grief._

_ Frozenstep barged in from outside the nursery, "Fallanheart are you okay/"_

_ Fallanheart gazed up at him then buried her face in his fur as she pointed with her tail towards her kit's body._

_ "Oh," Frozenstep said his voice sad, "But you still have two left. They're still alive."_

_ Willowshine picked up the two kits and placed them next to Fallanheart's belly. "A she-kit and a tom." She said. Then Willowshine picked up the dead kit when she gasped. Everyone turned to stare at her as she put her head right next to the kit. Joy lit up Willowshine's face._

_ "She's alive! Your other she-kit is still alive." Willowshine said as she licked the kit quickly to warm it._

_ Fallanheart purred joyfully as her kit was placed next to her brother and sister._

_ "What do you want to name them?" Frozenstep asked his tail curled protectively around his family._

_ "Runkit for the tom, Whitekit for the white she-kit, and for our little miracle kit, Featherkit."_

_ Featherkit stirred when she heard her name. She turned towards her mother's voice and opened her eyes._

_ Frozenstep said, "Look Featherkit has opened her eyes already."_

_ "Let me see," Willowshine said. As she stared at the cloudy blue eyes she couldn't help thinking that it might have been better if Featherkit had died. Willowshine turned to Frozenstep and Fallanheart and said, "Featherkit is blind."_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_**Featherkit's POV:**_

__I sighed as I stared unseeingly towards where I knew by smell the camp entrance was. My sister and brother were playing with Aunt Iceblaze's kits, Wingkit, Hawkkit, Ripplekit, and Rainkit. Once again they excluded me, the blind kit. They seem to think that just because I am blind that I will be useless. They all seem to think that because I am blind I will become a Medicine Cat, but that's not so. I will become the best warrior ever no matter what they say. Besides, Ripplekit wants to be a Medicine Cat and I won't take away her dream.

Just then I heard a twig snap close to me and I stiffened as I turned to stare at a spot next to the nursery that I knew even though I couldn't see it was enclosed in shadows. I stared at the spot muscles tense, ears straining to hear even the slightest sound. I heard nothing, and I slowly turned back around letting my muscles relax.

At the moment I had finally relaxed a voice came out of the shadows, "Tsk, tsk Featherkit, you let your guard down. Never let your guard down!"

I groaned as I recognized the voice, "Lighten up, Silentpaw. I'm only a kit."

"Yeah," He agreed, "But you're the smartest kit in the nursery. You can understand things the others can't, and they're four moons old like you."

"I can only understand that stuff because Starclan made me blind. I had to grow up faster than the others," I replied annoyed, "We have this conversation everyday! Can't you just drop it?!"

"Not until you admit that I'm right," He said cockily, "But I'll drop it," I sighed in relief, "For now," He continued and I glared at him. He ignored my glare and asked, "So, did anything new happen today?"

"Not really," I replied, "Everyone says I have to become a Medicine Cat, and that I'll never be a Warrior. They all pity me, and worry about me twice as much as the other kits, maybe three times as much! Same old stuff, I'm getting sick of it! Also they are now not letting me near the stream! I'm not allowed to learn how to swim! How mousebrain is that? They're teaching my siblings to swim, but not me! It's making me so mad!" I finished my speech angrily.

"Well, how about I teach you how to swim?" Silentpaw asked. I was astonished. No one had ever volunteered to teach me something before. They all seemed to think it would be a waste of time.

"You don't think it will be a waste of time teaching me how to swim?" I asked scared that he would say it was.

"No, it is never a waste of time teaching you anything. You're the smartest kit around. You will probably learn how to swim faster that your siblings, but I can't teach you now. I have apprentice duties right now, so I'll teach it to you tonight before anyone goes to bed.'

I was about to answer when Mallownose, Silentpaw's mentor, called over, "Silentpaw stop talking to Featherkit, and get your furry, little butt over here. We're going hunting!"

Silentpaw yelled back, "Coming," Then he said to me, "Don't forget our swimming lesson tonight." Then he left so that his mentor didn't get angry.

I listened as his paw steps hurried away. I couldn't wait for my swimming lesson. No one was going to stop me from becoming a warrior. In fact I was going to become the best warrior in the whole clan!


End file.
